Pokemon Defying the darkness!
by Lucario-Magister
Summary: My first attempt at a plotted story, not just a one-shot, so hang with me, ok? Based in Sinnoh, uses OC.
1. So many choices!

(Ok, this is going to be my first attempt at a story with a damn plot, so hang along for the ride, okay? I'll try to get a lemon every chapter, if possible, though. Oh, and I plan on putting in a human girl later, so review with a girl of your choice (I'll Allow gym leaders, or Ash's associates, but not elite four members/champions) But remember, they'll be around 18. Also, this is based in Sinnoh, but has a bit of Kanto jammed into it. You'll see what I mean...)

Today was finally the day I got my first pokemon, and a lot of you might believe I was 13, but you'd be wrong. My name is Lock, and, due to an overprotective, and pokephelic, mother, I had to wait till I was at least 18 to get a pokemon. But, when the time came, the professor had no pokemon, but now, barely two weeks off my nineteenth birthday, he finally had some pokemon in. It didn't mind me, the waiting, because it gave me some time to have a few swings around town, and get some experience in sexual affairs under my belt, which was handy because, if willing, I planned on fucking my pokemon a fair bit. Getting up out of bed, I got into my decided outfit, A black shirt, knee length shorts, and a deep brown, leather hat with a wide brim. I had worked around town over the years, and earned money to buy provisions, which include pokeballs, potions, food and the like, all packed, with clothes, into my backpack, which could strangely fit everything inside it. I swung it over my back, and it was extremely light, and headed downstairs. I hugged my mother goodbye, and then shook the hand of my father over the kitchen counter, and I didn't go round it because, by the look in his eye, he had one of his pokemon hidden by the desk, sucking him off. I walked out to the lab, And walked inside, trying to find Professor Rowan. I found him, eventually, and he led me to a room with six pokeballs sitting in a machine. I heard that most got a choice of three, so this puzzled me. 'Here we have six pokemon. I upped the number, due to making you wait. Take one, and no, I won't bore you with the big friendship is everything shit I do on the little kids.' I looked at them, and each had a 3D image of the pokemon inside floating just above it. My choices where – The normal Sinnoh three, Turtwig, Piplup, and Chimchar, as well as three who surprised me, a random mix of Torchick, Totodile, and, for some reason, a Bidoof. 'Ah yes, the Chickorita was taken... so we substituted.' I rolled my eyes, like hell I would take a Bidoof.

The Sinnoh three were good, and I didn't really want a Totodile, but the Torchick... I snatched it's pokeball, and let it out on the ground. 'Good choice, she's friendly...' My hearing drifted off as my heart picked up slightly. It was a she! That was extremely rare, possibly why the pokemon its self wasn't as common, and I had hit the jackpot with this. 'Don't bother, Professor. I won't waste your time any longer, I'll be gone now.' I turned to leave, and he stopped me, shoved a pokedex into my hands, and as I walked out, I heard something along the lines of 'Jackass..' Coming from inside. The little Torchick followed me out, and I decided it needed a name. Sitting on a tree-stump, I picked her up, placing the knee-high pokemon on my lap. I looked at her green eyes, and decided on a name. 'You'll be Em, short for Emerald. Because of your eyes.' She looked up, Then half smiled, it was all she could do with a beak, then hugged my leg. She wasn't big enough for me to actually have a go at, so I had innocent thoughts, instead of any I would have had, had she been bigger. 'Come on girl, let's get going.' We started walking out of Sandgem, and within minutes, a Starly attacked. Em knocked it flat on it's ass, before I captured it. Walking along, I heard a strange scream, and ran towards it, Em following close behind. I wasn't a coward, and I had training in hand-to-hand, so I may be able to help if it was a fight.

When I got into the clearing, I saw three men, hitting a pokemon with devices that sent electricty flowing through it's body. A forth one was charging a black orb in his hand, and the pokemon tried to resist the devices. The pokemon a large, blue bird, that had an ice-like colour to it's feathers, and it looked familiar. Wait a minute, that's Articuno! A legendary bird, from...another...region? With no time to think, I ran into the fray, straight on tackling two of the men zapping it with a wide armed leap, and Em struck out, hitting the third away. 'Arti!' It cried, flying up-wards, the black ball sailing underneath it. The ground beneath the last man froze, and then his body encase in ice. The bird landed beside me, and standing straight, was also as tall as me. A blue shard of ice suddenly hit me, but I felt no pain. 'Thank you, human, you have saved me from the black corruptions. My brother, Moltress, have fallen, and I came to this land to escape him. As you saved my life, I will reward you thrice. The first has already been done, you can now understand and talk to pokemon. The second is done, look at your arm.' I looked at my right arm, and saw an ice-blue tattoo that went from elbow to wrist. 'That is assess to the slightest of my powers. It can summon you a weapon, or freeze water, for crossing it, or making a drink. It will only respond to you, and will also allow you to track me. When you are strong enough, use it to find me, and fight me with your team. If you win, I will forever server you... in any way you sit fit. And, as your third reward... I request you put the Torchick away, I wish to be alone for this.' I pulled out the poke-pall, putting her away, and the Articuno looked at me. 'Take off the pants. I won't allow you to taint my virginity intill you can prove yourself worthy, but I suppose I can pleasure you with my beak.' I took off my pants, and the great bird bent over, and brought her beak level with my dick. She went forward, and took it into her mouth, quickly working her way down my seven inches of meat, her long tongue wrapping fully around me, and then half more. She bobbed up and down, careful not to cut me with her sharp-pointed beak. For a supposed virgin, she could definitely give head, and I was quickly pulled over the edge by her masterful tongue. I came into her mouth. She pulled up, sighing. 'Now to bad, plus your sweet. Who knows, I might be able to enjoy this.. seek my out when you become stronger. I must go now, to find if Zapdoss has been tainted yet.' With that, she took off, into the skies, and I soon lost her in the blue. Bringing Torchick out again, after putting my pants back on, I said hi to her. 'You can't understand me master, why do you do this?' I tapped the small pokemons shoulder, and said, 'But I can understand you, now.' The little pokemon looked up in disbelief, then hugged my leg, crying, 'You can hear me? YAY!' In a very, high pitched, girly voice. We trecked towards Jubilife city, fighting all we could find, and talking about our lives. A family of Shinx appeared, and one attacked, and when I defeated and captured her, the rest left. I could see the town ahead, but two Starly had just appeared, lead by a Staravia. Em was tired, and the two Starly took her, while the Staravia Came at me. Seeing me in danger, a bright light enveloped her, and when it disappeared, a Combusken stood there. It was a surprisingly early evolution, but a welcome one. Two swift fire punches disposed of the Starly, and another two got rid of the Staravia. Now she had evolved, she was taller, no longer knee hight, but past my hip, just lower then the shoulder. She hugged my arm, her now considerably bigger breasts pressing against my arm, and I started having dirty thoughts about the pokemon. I walked into the town, healed her, and got a room in the pokemon centre. We where both tired, and feel asleep quickly.


	2. A well cooked meal!

(Adding in the girl next time, so if you have a choice, review!)

The next morning, I woke to a rumbling stomach. I was hungry, I forgot any dinner! I looked a Em, sound asleep, but probably just as hungry. I went to the kitchen, and pulled out some items from my back, and started cooking. Halfway through, at a point where I was waiting, my phone rang. I hooked it up to the large wall monitor that each room had, and an image of my cousin, also my best friend, came up. 'Hey, I heard you started you journey! This true?' I nodded, and he smiled at me. 'Got down and dirty with any of them yet? I would have by now!' I raised a dramatic eyebrow at him, and he sighed. 'Now I haven't, for your information. I don't even know if she wants to, yet.' My cousin smiled, and a beep on the side of the screen showed he had sent separate images. 'Have a look at those when I hang up, and then see if you want to keep going slow. Also, i'll send you a basket of my battery juice, and the recipe, flown express by my Noctowl. Seeya, cous!' The machine beeped as he hung up, and the image icon flashed at me. I pressed the touch screen, expecting some cheesy picture of a pokemon naked or something, but instead... when I opened it up, I saw three shots, all from different angles, of a Weavile, legs spread and breasts hung out, head hung in defeat. One angle even showed a vibrator in it's ass. 'Nice job, cousin. I'll save those for later.' I knew the pokedex had a photo option, so I saved these to it's memory, then deleted them from the computer. I went back to cooking, the aroma of the food waking Em from her sleep.

She wandered over, asking, 'Where my food-bowl?' I looked at her funny, then realised she had probably only eaten poke-food. 'You'll eat with me, from now on. If you like something, tell me, I may make it more often.' She smiled, and hugged me, accidentally rubbing her hand into my crotch as she did it. I couldn't think of her as innocent any-more, and I was getting a serious hard on from her. I tried to break the hug, and she accepted it, seeming to not have noticed. 'Ok, master, i'll meet you out there soon. If I'm not there, start without me.' With that, she walked out, in her usual confident stride. Five minutes later, I walked out with two plates of random bits of food, and, not seeing her, sat down to start mine. I was half-way through a mouthful of bread when I felt two clawed hands tear my shorts from my legs. 'Em, mind telling me what your doin...' I was stopped short, however, when she straight up engulfed my dick in her mouth, going half-way down me, surpising me, as she had to much practise to be classified a pure virgin, which I thought she was. She answered, although slightly muffled, 'Rewarding you, silly. Your so kind... plus, I felt you getting hard, so don't try to hide that you want me.' Damn, she had me there. So, like any sane straight man would do, I leant back, relaxed, and let her give me surprisingly good head, making good use of her long, bird tongue, and making sure to suck hard. Eventually I came, and went to pick her up, to start properly fucking her, but she resisted, and almost cut my dick off, which is where I dropped her. 'No, not yet. I'm not ready for that far. I hope I didn't just... what's the word... leave you blue balled like a queen of sluts. Okay, that was more then a word, i'll admit...' I sighed in defeat, and went to grab new pants. We both ate the now cool meal, before going out to train. I grabbed Shinx's pokeball, it was time to test skills. I threw it out, and she started fighting some Starly alongside Em. The Shinx, which I decided to call Amber, because of the tinge of amber in her lightning, and that I like gemstones, in case you haven't noticed, lifted her tail in the middle of a fight, giving me short glimpses of her pussy. At first I thought it was accidental, but it only happened when it was right in front of me, and never facing any other way. Of course, the fact she started grinding on my foot helped the decision along. I ball'd her, leaving just Em out. I'd deal with the Shinx later, I wanted to actual train here. We trained all day, then went to buy some food for a proper meal, not just random bits and bobs. 'Hey master? You know that Shinx wants in your pants, right?' I nodded, rolling my eyes. 'Ok, just making sure. You gonna give her any?' That one disturbed me a little. A pokemon, who had refused sex, asking if I was going to fuck a different pokemon. 'Maybe, not tonight. I'm tired.' There was a dull thud as a Noctowl landed nearby, looking around. In it's claws it held a small box, labelled "Lock", so I thought it was mine. I went over, and the Noctowl bowed, and flew off, leaving the package, inside where thirty odd vials of a dull green liquid, and a peice of paper with a recipe, and a scrawled _"You may need this in case you get someone like a Loppuny. Two thing though- One dose is one vial, and never, EVER, give a Loppunny of Buneary one of these. EVER!"_

I put it under my arm, carrying it back. However, behind me, I heard the well known cry of- 'Hey you, I want to battle!' The cry was feminine, and the second cry was surprising, even If we where the only two in the street. 'And if you win, you can fuck me!'


	3. A new ally!

(Hey folks! Sorry about the lack of full lemons in the first two chapters, at least half of this chapter is a few full lemons. Enjoy! Also, I decided on the girl Lock would travel with, and a rival whom he'll probably fuck at a later date!)

The last line got me well and truly. In it, I managed to kick a rock, and fall flat on my face-which hurt, quite a lot, on a stone road. I turned, and looked at her. She was about my age, curvy, and had yellow in her blonde hair, as well as a set of headphones. 'Names Elesa, and only if you put ten grand on the table.' Ok, I only had fifteen thousand on me, but god, she had a nice ass. I agreed, and she sent out a Tertwig. 'Em, Roll it's ass into the next building!' I said, and my Combusken walked in, and started beating it to a pulp with fire punch. In minutes, I had won. This Elesa girl looked shocked, like she expected to win. I ball'd Em, and she walked up, starting to kiss me hesitantly. I kissed back, reaching down to feel her ass, but suddenly felt a stinging pain in my neck, before she shoved me backwards, hiding a needle back in her sleeve. 'Little...bitch...' I muttered, as I felt myself losing consciousness, and she smiled smugly. 'Just a knock-out, don't worry. But right now, your helpless.' She stepped forward to where I had fallen down, and rummaged through my pockets, found my wallet, and took ten grand from it, before replacing the rest. 'Seeya, you little pervert.' She stood up, walking away. Realising something, I put my right arm to my neck, and felt a cold power run through it. Already, Articuno's power helped me. Suddenly, my body jerked in extreme, freezing pain, before everything was back to normal, and I slowly stood up.

She was, however, gone. Footsteps behind me made me turn, and I saw a girl, with short, pink hair, but she had a strong stature, even though she was normally built and shorter then I was. She appeared around my age, to, maybe a bit older. 'Are you ok?' She asked me, and I nodded, groggily. 'That girl, Her name was Elesa, right?' Again, I nodded, my head clearing. 'Sorry about my sister's actions, she is just... a bit of a slut, to put it simply. Oh, I should introduce myself! I'm Maylene, you are?' I smiled, and introduced myself. 'Lock, and that was your sister? Seriously? If you're anything like that I will kill you right now. Ah, sorry, over-reaction. Anyway, sister?' I said, and she replied, somewhat hesitantly, 'Yeah, sister. Wish she wasn't... Let me guess, she promised you her ass on a platter?' I nodded, and she continued, 'Dammit, if she wasn't so hot she wouldn't get away with that. And she always one step ahead, so I can never beat her... Wait, I saw you annihilate her, can I travel with you?' She pressed against my chest, with begging eyes, 'Please?' I didn't have a choice, I couldn't resist her, plus... Maybe I could convince her to lose those clothes one night, she was pretty hot. 'Alright, you can come with me. I'm going to my room at the pokecenter, you can get one to.' She looked at me, then jumped for joy. 'I can? Yay! And don't worry- I won't need a separate room. I suppose I should repay my sisters debts, even if I'm not a sexy, it should be a condolence.' Ok, maybe I don't need to convince her anything. 'Come on, it's this way.' I lead the way, and she followed, and eventually we got back.

I threw everything onto the table, and turned to her. 'Well?' She smiled, starting to unbutton the blouse, giving me a good view of her soft tits, even if they where on the small side. She slid the shorts down, then her panties followed, leaving her naked. She looked like she was waiting for something, then I realised I was fully dressed. Within moments, I had remedied that fact. I was hard, and I could see that she was soaked, so I decided to screw foreplay, and dive straight into it. 'Lie face down on the bed, if you could.' She lay down like I instructed, but lifted her ass up a bit and gave it a shake, which turned me on even more. I grabbed her arms, pushing her down into the bed, pinning her, then pushing my hardened length into her hot, wet folds. God, she was clenching down on me like a virgin, and the way she was muffling screams led me to believe she was. 'Are you a virgin?' I asked, puzzled to the matter that if she was, where her hymen was. 'Ye...ah... Broke my hymen... with a dildo... a while..back...' She said, breathless. I mentally shrugged, she wasn't in pain, so I started going into her again, at a fast but soft pace. 'You can...do better then that!' She moaned out, and I obliged to her request, starting to plough into her soaked cunt, enjoying the way she convulsed around my member, trying to milk it for it's worth. I pushed deep inside her, and blew a load into the tight crevice, which made her clench down hard, her juices spraying all over my pelvis. I was out, so I decided to try out one of the vials my cousin had sent me. I swallowed it, then almost threw up, It was sour as hell! I could feel the effects though, my hard-on was coming back. I walked over to Maylene, ready for another round, to find her asleep. Knowing Em wasn't up for it yet, I drew out Amber's pokeball, and let her out. She looked around, then, seeing me naked and ready, immediately dropped all pretences, put her face against my pillow, and waved her ass in the air, the fur around her slit matted down from the juices. 'Come on master, I know you want me...' She purred, and I couldn't disagree, and stepped up behind her, starting to push into her, then started a hard, constant pace. She came quickly, though, and refused to let me go again in her pussy, so I slipped out, and she snuggled down for sleep. At least intill I grabbed her by the tail, lifted her ass back up, and sunk half my length into her ass-hole. It was _very _tight in there, coming from her small frame, and I almost came on the spot, from that, combined with the fact that she was screaming in ecstasy into the pillow. I slid out and in slowly, I couldn't go much faster, getting my self off in the tight hole. Barely minutes later, I came, shooting thick wads of cum into her ass, earning yet another scream from her. She fell asleep instantly, and I went down next to Maylene, shoved my dick into her pussy, earning a moan from her sleeping form, and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke to the rather pleasurable sensation of someone's tight hole riding me, but being careful not to wake me. It was rather nice, so I cracked an eye open, to see Maylene riding me, her head thrown back in bliss, hand clamped over her mouth in an attempt to keep the noise down to let me sleep. I smacked her ass hard, sending her scooting up my length, a muffled scream emerging from behind her hand. She took it away, realising I was awake. 'Morning, Lock!' She slid back down, then set back riding me, moaning constantly. 'I woke up with you buried inside me, but you had a rather bad looking morning wood. This helping you out at all?' Oh Arceus, I was loving this girl already! Instead of replying, I buried myself deep inside her, shooting my cum into her body. 'Ah, that's nice. I'll make you some breakfast, you just lay here and rest. I ball'd the Shinx, by the way.' She stood up, letting my dick out to the air, and walked into the kitchen, still naked, with a bit of cum dripping down her legs, and started to cook while singing. Oh man, this was turning out pretty well!


	4. A very strong desicion

It took her barely twenty minutes to get a reasonable meal done, which I ate and enjoyed. I pulled out a map, and she scooted over, looking at it over my shoulder. 'Alright, if we're in Jubilife, we should be able to make it to Oreburg in less then two hours at a stroll, plus we might get some new pokemon. There, we can challenge Roark, then stay the night, maybe check out the mine, then come back tomorrow. Then we'll relax, I want everyone at the best they can for the trek to Eurteak city. Sound good?' Maylene traced the trip with her fingers, agreed, and set about packing up. 'Hey, Maylene, what pokemon do you have, by the way?' She stuffed something wrapped in a shirt into her bag, before pulling out two pokeballs. 'These are my two so far, Rit, my Riolu, and Bash, my Bidoof. Oh, I nearly forgot!' she opened one of the balls, letting a small blue Riolu out, and he looked around, then settled his eyes on me, and trotted over. He looked me in the eyes, and stared for a while. I didn't flinch, and eventually he smiled, stepped back, and said, 'You will do, human. You will do.' With that, I went about packing, and let Em out, who, on noticing him, walked over to Rit, and the to started hitting it off rather quickly. I won't tell you what they actually said, it was just conversation, but they where getting to know each other, and I guessed that if Maylene sticked around, which I hoped she would, there might be some little Torchic's and Riolu's running around. Okay, maybe I was getting ahead of myself there. 'Ready to go?' I asked Maylene, but also the two pokemon. 'Yep.'

'Then let's be off!' I yelled dramatically, before walking out the door. We went for the route east of Jubilife, and stepped onto it, strolling casually along. Barely five minutes into the trip, I saw a girl off the route slightly, hand in her skirt, breathing heavily and moaning slightly. Had this been any other girl, I would have kept walking, but I sure as hell recognised the yellow hair and headphones. 'Wait here, Maylene.' I said, and she looked at me weird as I darted off into the small, worn path in the trees. The girl was so caught up in the act she didn't notice my approach, making it all the sweeter for me. 'Hello there, Elesa.' I said, and she stiffened, slowly craning her neck to look at me. Seeing me clearly, she shrieked, her glistening hand coming from her skirt, as she tried to stand and run. I caught her by the collar, and she spun, but I ducked, and the needle barely missed me. I grabbed it halfway up, then wrestled it from her hand. 'You're sister has payed your debt, girl.' I said, and she looked disgusted. 'That whore Maylene? She probably begged you to fuck her, the little slut.' Ok, this girl was getting on my nerves, so you can't really blame me for jamming the needle into her shoulder, and giving her a nice dosing. As she slowly lost her consciousness, I said, 'I kind of hope you get raped by a pokemon while you're out.' Then I dropped the needle, turned around, and walked away. Jogging back on the road, I smiled to Maylene. 'Nothing important, just gave your sister a little humility, I hope. Come on, a long walk awaits us.' We went along, following the road, battling a few randoms and a strangely large amount of Bidoof, before we finally went through a cave. Just into it, some creepy old hiker walked up behind us, and tried to feel Maylene's ass, and I was about to intervene, when she kicked him in the balls and put a fist into his gut. She took something along the lines of "Rock smash" from his bag, and we walked through, into Oreburg. Some kid, barely fifteen, offered to show us around, and I rejected, saying this wasn't my first time here. As I walked past, he felt _my _ass, so I turn around and punched him flat across the face, which hurt my knuckles, but hurt his face a fair bit more. Shaky it to try and return blood flow, we went to the pokemon centre, got out pokemon healed up, then I stopped myself. I was going at a rock gym, with an electric, and a fire type. Sometimes I surprise myself at how stupid I can be. Maylene would have no problem, and I quickly scanned Em's ball to find she knew karate chop. I wanted a fighting type, though, so we went to a small field where Machop where known to be, and I set out to find one. It took me an hour, but I found one, which had taunted muscles, and judging by the bulge in it's chest, not belt, I was guessing it was a female. 'Em, let's go!' I called, and Em lept into battle. The two started a fist fight, which eventually, a very beaten up Em came out of victorious, then collapsed at my feet. I captured the Machop, and ball'd Em, and decided to name the Machop Niki, for no real reason. Taking them all to the pokemon centre, I rested them all, then decided to spend the night there, as it was getting dark. Maylene had gone to go shopping, and would meet me here, and I sent her my room number using the pokedex's message function, and went inside the lavish room. I let out Niki and Em, and they both looked at each other with respect. I realised both had proven themselves to the other, even if one lost. Next, Niki, walked up to me, looking me up and down, as if inspecting me. 'To thin, could barely even take me now, matter of fact as either of my evolved forms. Pity, to, i've been looking for a dominate male.' Oh yeah, It's Machop heat season soon! It was mid spring, and theirs is late spring, whereas Em's was mid summer, and I don't know about Amber's... Niki turned around, walking away, as if she had rejected me, and I grabbed her from behind. She was barely past my hip in hight, and I knew that would change, but right now I had a point to prove. 'Now now, little Niki, I bet I could take you as a Machoke, any time of day. So, as soon as you evolve, come and try me.' Niki started thrashing, then realised I had her held good. 'So, you can understand us, that's interesting... And I am willing to take you up on that. In fact, how about a wager? If you are right, you can use my body as you see fit, if not... I get to do as I like with the pink-haired girl I watched you with earlier, for a night. But only when I evolve. Deal?'

'Deal.' I said, and let her go. Deciding I had time left, we went out to train a bit, before heading back, and finding Maylene on our way. The next morning, I went to challenge Roark, and found him in the back of the gym, whistling a merry tune. 'Hey bro, been a while.' He said when he saw me, and I smiled. 'Yeah, it has, hasn't it. How you treating the new Cranidos?' I asked, and he smiled at me. 'Well. Wait, are those pokeballs I see? Don't tell me you've come to challenge you old mate Roark for a badge?' I grinned deviously, and through out Niki, who took a battle stance in reply. 'Ah, I see how it is. Very well, it is time for the long awaited day to come. Go forth, Onix!' He yelled, and the giant rock monster appeared. Niki darted forth, and started launching low kick all over the place, and got some hard hits on, but was hit badly by a headbutt. One last low kick finished the Onix, and Niki demanded she stay on. 'You can understand your pokemon? My Geodude is sick, you have it easy. Go, Cranidos!' The dinosaur pokemon came out, straight away launching an attack, it hit Niki, who slammed into a wall, but started to evolve. A very tired Machoke stepped forward, and started to launch an offensive. However, the Cranidos retaliated, and defeated her. Em came out, and Roark laughed, ordering a rock type attack. Em dashed forward, flooring the rock pokemon with nothing but a karate chop. 'Good job,' Roark said, returning the pokemon, 'Here's your badge.' He handed it over, and I dashed to the pokemon centre, healing my pokemon. I knew you could rent training arena's, so I got one, and went in, locked it, and let Niki out. 'Wrestle, now.' She smiled at me, ready to win, unknowing that a lot of spare time allowed me to train to fight. She charged, already swinging punches, which I ducked under. I went under her guard, slipping an elbow in to her ribs, then spun out, twisting her arm up into an arm lock. I kicked the back of one of her knees, and she fell down, and I kept her pinned. 'Do you yield?' I asked, and she replied weakly, 'Yes. How did you win, I never lose... and now you will taint my body I worked so hard to protect...' She started up on the last bit, and I knew it was an act, so I told her to drop it. She did, admitting defeat, and I let her up, to take to my room to have my way with her. She called a race, and I tied with her on the way there. She walked inside, sat in a chair, and crossed her legs. I gestured for her to open them, and she said, 'Actually, master, you'll have to beat me again for that. Mating laws, and all.' Ok, now she was thoroughly giving me shit, but I accepted anyway. I walked towards her, and she stood up, then attacked. She got me, only just, in the shoulder, but I grabbed her arm and flipped her, pinning her. As soon as she hit the ground, I started to take my pants off, then managed to get her waist-belt off, revealing her moist slit. I pushed my length against it, already hard. She tried to squirm away from me, but I stopped her, pinning her down. 'You really thought you would win, didn't you?' She squeaked, and I guess that was her way of saying yes, and she squirmed a little more. 'Settle down, you lost, and now it's time to face up.' She squeaked again, still trying to escape. Mainly to stop her wriggling, I slammed down hard, hilting myself in her. She cried out, and bucked upwards, which may have been unintentional, but was much to my pleasure. I started to bring my hips up and down, slowly, in an attempt to make her more used to the feeling. I still doubt this is her first time, but still, she may not be that used to it. I picked up the pace, however, when she started bucking up against me. She was tight, maybe to do with her skill with muscles, being a fighting type, but it was damn heaven! I was loving her tight snatch, so much that I came rather quickly, filling her insides with cum. I was still hard, and what I planned to do would need something. I pulled out, went to my bag, and grabbed a small bottle of lube from inside. On my way back, I stopped suddenly, realising she was asleep. Ok, seriously, why does everyone fall asleep on me! I thought about my other options, but Maylene wasn't here, and Amber wasn't here, so I didn't have any options. I grabbed a vial from the box I was given, and walked over to her sleeping frame. Deciding I would have her, awake or asleep, I covered two fingers in lube, then slowly pushed then into her ass. About half-way, to the knuckle, she started to wake, so I jammed them in completely, and started to scissor them, in an attempt to loosen the outrageously tight ass of her, and she woke up, screaming, Her back arched up, and she started thrashing, one of her feet almost kicking me in the jaw. Using my free hand, I slammed the palm down on her ass, yelling, 'Quiet down!' Which, to her credit, she did. Continuing to scissor my fingers, I slowly twisted them, trying to lube up and stretch her ass as much as I could. With my free hand, I lubed myself up, just to be sure. I slid my hand out, and pushed myself in, going slowly as her tightness barred any fast movement. She whimpered underneath me, unusually scared for something so fierce. Finally getting to my base, I started to hump her ass in short, shallow thrusts, not drawing out much, but still gaining pleasure. Five minutes later, I was at my end, and came heavily in her ass. I pulled out, leaning back against my bed, tired. 'Let me clean you off, master...' I heard Niki say, and felt her start licking at my limp member. She finished in a few minutes, and lay down, her head on my knee, and I fell asleep.


	5. Petty Revenge

When morning came, I felt a, once again, pleasurable sensation, but this time of a mouth- I recognised Maylene's, humans had different tongues to Pokemon- bobbing on my dick. I smiled, bringing my hands forward to push her head down, but I found that they where tied to the bed's wire meshing that held up the mattress. I was still in the same sitting position as I was when I had fallen asleep, and I opened my eyes completely, and yanked my hands forward, and heard the clanking it made. Maylene's head came up, and she smiled deviously at me. 'Uh-uh, big boy. My turn, now. Sit back and enjoy the ride.' Well, even if I was chained down, I couldn't object to getting head. Then I realised that I hadn't told her about Articuno's powers. If I had, she would have tied me up differently, but in this way, I might be able to wear the metal away with them. I grabbed the chain, and funnelled all the power into it, intending on giving her a nice little surprise, even if it would take twenty minutes to freeze through. About half way through that time, I felt my on-coming orgasm, and started pushing up into her throat, at which she slid off, and stepped back. She came back, and wrapped her hand around the base of my dick, but instead off jacking like I had expected, she kept a tight grip there. Then she started to suck, so I came-or at least I would have, had her hold not stopped it, causing me some pain and a _lot _of discomfort. 'An old friend taught me this, hope your enjoying it!' she said, cheerfully sarcastic, before going back down, sucking as hard as she could. I gripped the chain hard, I needed to get rid of it. She sucked as hard as she could, which made me almost cum again, and now I was getting a lot of backed up cum. Suddenly, I felt the chain give way, and ripped my hands forward, braking the rest of the brittle chain. I shoved her off me, forcing her to lesson her hold, then jammed my cock straight into her mouth, using her as I pleased, face-fucking her until I blew my larger-then-normal load into her mouth, and watched her swallow it greedily. 'I'll get you back for that, but right now, I need some sleep. If I wake up chained and in that hold, serious shit is going to happen to you.' And with that, I went to the bed, lay down, and slept intill four in the afternoon.

When I woke up, I made myself clean, satisfied my natural needs, and walked to the door. I saw a flash of pink round the courner, and guessed that Maylene was hiding from me. No need, I wouldn't need her just yet. I had a plan on revenge, but I needed a few things. Firstly, after checking the recipe for the battery juice, I went out and bought the materials, and made a mega-charged, undiluted version. Next I went and bought a skirt, you'll know why later, and then walked in on Maylene having a shower, but with the door wide open. I smiled, this would help my plan. I took a few choice pictures of my phone, then walked to the couch, finding Rit, her Riolu, sitting there. I had a chat with him, I had nothing better to do, but he used his aura to figure out I was going to do something to his master, and I made a compromise with him not to warn her. It took three days for her to lower her guard, but she finally did, and everything was ready. I had to ask Roark for a particular eating place, and it screwed over my whole travel plan, but hey, ill live. 'Hey, Maylene, you, me, Em and Rit are going to dinner in a special place that Roark suggested. I put a skirt and top in your room, wear it.'

'I think i'll stay here, thanks. Pokemon rumble is on.' Okay, so she wanted to play, then i'll play. I walked to my bag, pulling out my mobile, and showing her the screen, a text message set to everyone in both her and my contact lists, with an email with four pictures of her naked body from her shower two days earlier. 'Now, i'm going to say this again. Dinner, skirt and top in your room. _Wear it._' Her eye twitched, and she got up reluctantly, and went to get changed, and came back in the tight fitting tank top, and short skirt that would give me a good view of her panties when she sat down. Taking Em and Rit's pokeballs, we left, and I showed her to the restaurant. I didn't, however, happen to mention it was also a place to rent private rooms, but hey, who needed to know that? I brought her to a special one-key booth, so that only I could let people in and out, and got two drinks, while she went inside. On the way back, I slipped a small vial's worth of liquid into hers, and then walked in, giving it to her. I locked the door, and explained, 'Private booth.' Then I took a gulp of my drink, and she followed suit. 'Are Em and Rit coming out?' She asked me, and I nodded, but then pulled there balls towards me. 'Later, for now, it's just us.' This was, of course, for a very good reason, one that started effecting her in a few minutes. I could see her quietly rubbing her legs together, trying to create a friction between them to help the burning need between her legs. How did I know this? I'd drugged her drink, of course. 'Ah, Lock, can I have that key, I need to go to the toilet...' I smiled, holding out the key, then jerking it back just before she grabbed hold of it. 'Bullshit, you want to finger yourself. You don't really think I'd forgive that cum-lock crap you pulled?' She looked at me, and realised what was happening. 'Dammit, you drugged my drink, didn't you!' I nodded, and took anther gulp of mine. 'Well, you win, come and fuck me senseless, then!' A started laughing at her, and she looked at me in horror. 'Oh, Maylene, you don't get it. These are soundproof, to take you here is just like the pokecentre. No, the whole fun of this is simple, you made me go through a lot of discomfort so you could do it _your way. _So now, your going to be in the same situation, and your going to do exactly as I say, or I might be tempted to tie you to the table and leave you locked in here for a few hours. Now, first thing's first, get that shirt off.' She slid the tight top off her body, her breasts bouncing free as it unleashed them. 'Good. Now sit down, and _don't _touch yourself, anywhere.' She sat across from me, and I leaned back, took my foot out of the thongs I had been wearing, and started to rub her panties with my toe. 'There's a good little whore, just stay like that.' I said, and she clawed at the table, getting desperate. 'Now, get under the table and give me some good lip service, or under the table is where you'll be all night.' She slid under the table, sliding my shorts off, and taking my member from my boxers, then going straight to work on it, going as deep as she could, desperate to please me in hopes I would please here. I could her a soft squelching, not from her mouth, and new she was masturbating under the table. 'Did I say you could touch your cunt?' I asked her, and I could hear them slip out, but I had already noticed. 'To bad, really. I guess you need some obedience training.' I slipped out of her mouth, and reached for my shorts, which had Niki's pokeball in the back pocket. I let her out, and she looked at me, expecting something. I hooked my foot behind a bag under my chair, kicking it over to her. He opened it, shuffled through, then pulled out a nine inch strap-on, and tied it on. She walked over to the table, and Maylene had raised her hips in anticipation, but Niki grabbed her, spun her, and jammed it down her throat. Getting most of it in there, she let her gag on it for a few seconds, then pulled out to let her catch her breath, then repeated. After doing this a few times, I called a halt to it. Pulling Maylene's up to be eye level with me, I could tell she was losing rational thought as the drug took her over. 'Have you learnt your lesson?' She nodded, fast. 'Good. I'll let you have a bit of relief, I suppose.' I ripped her panties away, leaving her in nothing but her socks, shoes and a skirt, and then plunged myself into her. She screamed, and my ear drums near burst, but it was obvious that she enjoyed it greatly. I started bouncing her on my cock, and by the way she tightened considerably every few minutes, I could tell she was having orgasm after orgasm. I thrust up into her, enjoying the screams she made. However, after a few sweet minutes, I came, filling her with my warm seed. I reached into the bag, shuffling through a set of clothes, multiple "toys" and found a pack of energy drinks. I gave her a can, and she drunk it, not thinking. 'Hope you can last another round, because I kind of promised Rit he could have a go in return for not spilling the beans on this whole thing.' She looked up in surprise, and murmured something along the lines of, 'So that's why he wouldn't look me in the eye...' Before slowly pushing herself into a seat, and downing the rest of the can. I grabbed Rit's pokeball, letting him out on the table, then decided to give Niki a little reward for doing as she was told. 'Niki, get the strap-on off and get over here.' I called, and she started to take it off, putting it into the bag and walking over. Meanwhile, I heard Maylene say, 'Hey boy, Lock said you want to have some fun?' Which proceeded in him surprising her by not just walking across the table, but leaping across, sliding under the table and pushing straight into her tight snatch. He was barely three and a half in length, but he was only half my hight, so he was actually well endowed for his size, I suppose. He started humping her hard and fast, while Niki walked over, swaying her hips in a sultry way, before getting onto my lap, back to my face, and sliding down, mounting me. I reached round starting to play with her tits, as we watched the small Riolu thrust away at his master. When he came, he surprised me by howling like a Mightyena, then envolping in a white light, and becoming a Lucario. 'Ah, Maylene, could you please move forward. Evolution had left me twisted at a very painful angle.' She scooted sideways, and he pulled himself up. That was when I realised that not only I could hear him, but he was using telepathy to communicate with Maylene. 'Sorry mistress, but not only am I bigger, but i'm also a bit more needy.' He said, picking her up easily with new strength, and pushing into her twat. We sat across from each other, smiling with glee as two pretty girls worked our dicks over. We came within seconds of each other, his groans setting me off, which then set the girls off as well. 'Thanks mistress, you tighter then Em, to...' Originally resting, my head shot up at that. 'What the hell did you just say?' I demanded, and he looked at me, questioning. 'I said that she was tighter then you Combusken. Have you not noticed? She said you've fucked her and given permission for her to fuck me, she does it almost daily...' Oh, the little bitch! Ok, I really shouldn't be saying that about my starter, but seriously. Not ready my ass! 'Oh, she is going to pay for that!' I

pulled out of Niki, letting her rest in the corner of the seat, and grabbed Em's ball, letting her out into the room. 'Ah, master, you realise you don't have pants on, right...' She said, almost as soon as she appeared. 'Not ready my ass, you been fucking Riolu every day of the week. What's new on your end?' I asked, more then slightly pissed at her. Recognition hit her eyes as she realised just how deep she of a hole she had dug herself. 'Ah, blowjob, master?' She asked, most likely trying to get me to forget everything. 'I hope your whole strategy to make me forget isn't to blow me, then go and ride a newly evolved Rit intill you fall asleep.' She suddenly peered round me, and darted to the Lucario at the table. She went up to his chest, so he held her to it. What she didn't expect, however, was for him to trap her with one arm, and spread her pussy for me, then saying, 'I think she owes you a debt, so come and take it. Sorry, dear, but it seems you lied to me. And that means you have no honour, and I _hate _people without honour.' I smiled, walking up behind her, pressing the head of my dick against her dripping snatch. 'I'd say that it won't hurt to much... but you'd already know that, wouldn't you!' I accused, then pushed into her. And god, she was tight and warm inside! She pushed back against me, almost trying to get me in deeper, 'but you weren't fully ready?' I questioned, and she humped backwards, trying to get pleasure. 'Screw ready, I need coooooccckkkk~' She cried, and that was music to my ears. I don't know exactly what was going on in her head, and one that made her change her mind so quickly, but hey, she wanted it, and so did I. I started picking up a rapid pace, not afraid of using force, she had both lied to me, and she was a fighting type, she could handle it. I pounded into her from behind with all my force, my hips slapping her ass with every thrust. She'd reached down a hand to start getting off Rit, and he looked like he was having a nice time, but would be better somewhere else. 'Hey Rit, come round here for a second.' He slid out of her grasp, and I pulled out, replaced were he was standing, and pushed back into her wet, needy cunt. Then I spread her ass open for him, just like he had for me. 'Go on, boy, take her.' I encouraged, so he pushed his seven inches into her ass, and groaned at the tightness. I stopped, and then we started in sync, and Em melted in my arms after that. We kept up the same pace, and she was a moaning wreck, leaning on me, not able to hold herself up. The double penetration was good for me, too, as the extra friction was making it even better for me. 'Sorry Rit, but i'm going to have to cum...' I moaned out, then blew my load up into her. A few seconds later, I felt Rit follow suit in her ass. And he slid out. I slid out, but held her up from under her arms, and sat at a chair with her resting on my lap, so she could regain her senses. Within a few seconds, she turned around, and snuggled up to me. 'Your just as good as Rit said...' Oh, that explains it! I forgot that Lucario could use aura like psychic powers, he most likely took the pleasure from Maylene to give her a taste for human dick. As she hugged me, I decided to be a smart ass, and reached down, pinching both her nipples at once. Still sensitive, this drove her over the edge yet again, and she came, her juices splattering all over the floor. At least, most of them did, but evaporated as she glowed intensely from my lap, and became a Blaziken. Okay, I don't know how this is happening, but somehow I have a Machoke and a Blaziken and yet I haven't even beaten my second gym. Wow. She looked down and over herself, then stood up to walk around in her new body. And holy crap, she was hot! She had large tits, although I don't really know what cup she would be, being a pokemon and all, and beneath them where curves that a Lopunny would die for. Her pussy was covered by an easily moveable tuft of red hair, and it was slightly damp. She looked refreshed from her evolution, so I grabbed the extra, normal strength vial I had brought with me. Hey, why not? I downed it, then walked up behind her, quickly moving the tuft of hair aside, and slamming inside her now refreshed snatch. Oh, it appears that tightness returns in evolution, and she's hot inside, but still bearable. She jumped-Literally- On me entering her, but then settled down, started t thrust back lightly on me. Not wanting her to take all the credits, I grabbed her hips, then thought of something. I wrapped my hands round her stomach, and picked her up. This wasn't particularly easy, as I wasn't superman or some shit like that, but hey, I was fit enough to fight I Machoke, I could handle this. I placed her down on the table, with her legs hanging off the end, her ass right on the edge, I started slamming into her, enjoying the fresh tightness she had, and the squelching it made as she had a large amount of juices. However, the day's fatigue took it's tool, and even with the liquids effects, I could only last a few minutes before I came, filling her new body with a new load of my seed.


End file.
